


Car Crash Hearts

by madetobeworthy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Truth Serum, Valentine's Day, love potion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 04:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madetobeworthy/pseuds/madetobeworthy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I have tried and tried and this, this is just plain stupidity. At least Lydia actively knew what she was ignoring but you’re as dumb as a doornail and I got you chocolates! Chocolates, Derek! Magic chocolates, okay! But then Erica had to fucking take them and eat them all smug like. ‘Ha I knew these were for Derek so to spite you and your feelings I’m going to eat them’ because she is a straight up bitch when she wants to be! And now she’s all hyped up on love potion chocolates and trying to fucking, I don’t know! Mate with me or something! So I’ve been running away, so yeah! Your fault!”</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Or; That one time Stiles tried to make a truth serum/love potion and it backfired spectacularly on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Car Crash Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Swing Set in December (swing_set13)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swing_set13/gifts).



> So this is actually a couple months old already. I wrote it back in February when Jen wanted Love Potion trope fics. It's not super great cause I wrote it out in like 10 minutes but I re-read it and figured I might as well throw it up on here anyway because it made me chuckle.
> 
>  
> 
> [Here's the original post on Tumblr](http://awolfmoon.tumblr.com/post/41849222100)

Well this plan was backfiring spectacularly and honestly,  _honestly_ , Stiles could not say that he was surprised. He should have seen this coming, he read Harry Potter, he saw that episode of Buffy (why, why was he _always_  Xander in these cases?), he knew it was a fucking trope and yet.

And yet here he was running for his life. Well probably not his life, Erica wouldn't possibly kill him if she was so in love with him, right?

Right.

So the thing about werewolves, _fucking_ werewolves man, was that they were fast. And strong. And could smell him a mile away. How was this his life now? Honest to god all he wanted to do was drug up Derek a little bit to get him to confess that he  _liked him_. Which, yeah, okay. Maybe not the best way to garner a confession from someone. Or to break out onto the magic scene. But really what else could be expected from the delinquent teenager who's entire social circle was so morally ambiguous it put Nick Fury to shame?

He had a distinct feeling Deaton was going to sit him down for a long talk after all of this was over. If he could get to the clinic before Erica caught up with him. 

Which, back to Erica, it totally  _was not_ his fault that she ate those chocolates. The chocolates meant for Derek filled with what Stiles had thought was a  _mild_ love potion. More like a truth potion really. Maybe? Stiles hadn't really paid that close attention so maybe he kind of deserved the near suffocation he'd suffered at the hands of Erica's wild hair as she wrapped herself around him so tight he was sure he felt a rib crack. Or maybe Erica still had that crush on him and the potion worked exactly as it was meant to, only not on who it was intended to.

Women had no business stealing the chocolates out of a man's hand, Stiles was adamant about that. 

Seriously, fuck Valentine's Day.

Stiles was so damn panicked about making sure Erica wasn't somehow right on his tail and keeping up with the jeep that when he looked back at the road, there was Derek. And Derek's car. There was Derek in Derek's car getting t-boned by Stiles' jeep.

The jeep may have been old and kind of shitty but she was resilient like a god damn moose and would drive away with a dent in the hood which was like a blip compared to the Camaro's  _completely crumpled_ front end.

Of course.

Of fucking course.

Stiles threw his hands in the air in frustration because this was just so his day today. He didn't even try to get out of the jeep when Derek tore out of the Camaro with red eyes and a snarl on his lips. He didn't even flinch when the door was wrenched open so hard it groaned like the hinges were about the give way.

"What the  _hell_ is wrong with you, Stiles?"

"It's  _Valentine's Day_." Stiles sighed so pitifully it actually took Derek off guard to the point where his anger ebbed away to be replaced with genuine confusion.

"Did you total my car over a Lydia thing?"

"What!" Stiles yelped, brow furrowing and finally looking at Derek. "What...no. If anything this is your stupid fault."

" _You_ crashed into  _my_ car and it's my fault?" Derek snorted, the anger edging back.

"Yes. You. And werewolves and...get me out of this thing!" Stiles flailed his way rather ungracefully out of the jeep after a brief fight with the seat belt. Derek had enough courtesy not to point out that he nearly lost said fight. Once Stiles was free, however, he rounded on Derek and jabbed a finger into his chest. "You could have just said you liked me, you know! I've given you so many openings and you just...stand there!"

Stiles arms flew up in an exaggerated expression of his anger. Derek stared at him dumbly.

"I have tried and tried and this, this is just plain stupidity. At least Lydia actively knew what she was ignoring but you're as dumb as a doornail and I got you chocolates!  _Chocolates_ , Derek! Magic chocolates, okay! But then Erica had to fucking take them and eat them all smug like. 'Ha I knew these were for Derek so to spite you and your feelings I'm going to eat them' because she is a straight up bitch when she wants to be! And now she's all hyped up on love potion chocolates and trying to fucking, I don't know! Mate with me or something! So I've been running away, so yeah! Your fault!"

Stiles deflated after his rant and Derek continued to look at him with a deer in the headlights look. After a long, tense moment he finally spoke up.

"You got me love potion chocolates,  _really_ Stiles?"

"Oh my god shut up." Stiles said miserably, burying his face in his hands.

"You could have just asked." Derek comes back with, like it's _actually_ that simple. Stiles actually lifts his head to give him a look that says as much.  


"I like you, Stiles." Derek's entire face is open and honest and Stiles just totalled his car fleeing from a love-drunk werewolf and he doesn't know if he can deal with this right now.

Derek can sense as much so he kisses him to make matters worse. Or better. Decidedly better, really. Kissing is a thing Stiles can get behind.

It's cut drastically short as Erica appears out of nowhere (seriously,  _fuck werewolves_ ) and tackles Stiles to the ground.

Stiles wishes she hadn't eaten the whole damn box.

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I write things on tumblr only so you should [come chill out with me there](http://awolfmoon.tumblr.com).


End file.
